Darkest Powers: Horrific Consequences
by ElizabethAzura
Summary: Nothing is going to prepare Chloe, Tori, and Kayla, for when they find out their enemies are closer than they think...


"CHLOE!" Simon yelled in my face.

"What the hell do you want!" I spat, angry my beautiful sleep had been wasted.

"Derek- they can't find Derek!" He yelled. I sat up. Tears stained Simon's face. I got out of bed.

"What do you mean they can't _find _Derek?" I said. I pulled on some jeans and left the room, Simon right behind me.

"He left the motel last night and no one has seen him since!" Simon cried.

"Let's go then Simon." I sighed.

"Go where?" He asked.

"Find him you idiot!" I screamed. I just woke up, and was not in the mood for Simon to be a suck. I know how close the brothers were. I just didn't want Simon to be worried. By then Tori had come out of her room.

"What's up?" She yawned.

"Derek's missing." I said, grabbing the car keys and my jacket. "Stay here with Kayla."

"Will do." She said eyeing me warily. Simon was pacing, then bolted out the door. I followed him, slamming it shut behind me. When we were on the road, we didn't speak. Simon kept shaking his head, talking to himself. I've never seen him so distraught. We looked near the motel, and around the edges of the forest, looking for any sign that Derek might be hiding while he was changing. I wen one way and Simon went another. After about a half hour- nothing.

"I'm sorry Simon but I don't think he's here." I whispered.

"Don't tell me he isn't here! He has to be!" He shrieked, sparks flying from his fingertips. I backed away slowly. What is making him so _angry?_

"Simon, please let's just go back to your sister and Kayla." I said, watching his every move.

"We need to find Derek first!" He yelled again. I felt my eyes fill up with tears. If I didn't find a way to calm Simon, he would lose control quickly.

"Simon please," I choked out, "Maybe he found Kayla and Tori. Maybe he's there."

"Why would he go to you? You broke his fucking heart Chloe! And I'm a part of it! I never should have come to you! Never!" He screamed at me angrily. I covered my ears and clenched my teeth. This can't be happening. Simon thinks it's his fault that Derek and I aren't together. He's telling me to go with him, and love him. I just _can't._ It isn't the right time.

"Stop it Simon please!" I begged.

"Shut up! You're the reason he's gone!" Simon growled in my face, flames burning in his eyes.

"S-simon! Stop! Please!" I shouted, crawling away back towards the van. He stepped towards me, and picked me up off the ground.

"Do you know what he means to me? He's the one who stood by my side for _years. _He was happy Chloe, and when I thought there would be no girl to love him, you came along. I thought you would stand by his side! Then you just left! I knew it was wrong to love you, but I couldn't stop! Now look at what I've done!" He screamed in my face. His fingers were leaving bruises.

"Simon. S-stop." I whispered. I was terrified. His eyes went completely black, the flames disappeared. He gasped and let go of me. I fell to the ground and curled into a ball. I started to breathe heavily. He stood there, holding his face in his hands.

"Chloe I- I'm so sorry. Please don't be afraid." He whispered sweetly making me terrified. I looked up and saw black lines dancing around his wrists. I shoved him away, but he slapped me and my head smacked the ground.

"Please, S-Simon. I don't want to do this." I whispered, stars spinning in front of my eyes.

I screamed as his fist collided with my temple. He laughed. I tried to stand up, but he kicked my stomach, making me cry out in agony. My vision cleared just enough for me to swing my arm, and punch him in the head. He shook his head, disoriented. I took the chance and ran towards the van, got in, and locked the doors. Simon began running towards me, and I stepped hard on the gas. I finally started to cry after a few seconds. My vision blurred, and my lip began to tremble. That _wasn't _Simon. He would never lose his temper like that, let alone hit _me. _The black snake like lines popped into my head. What the hell were those? I didn't think tattoos came in the package when you become a Sorcerer. Now… when had Simon begun acting strangely? I thought for a moment. The only time we had separated while searching for Derek, was when he went into the forest. _Oh God. The Vampires._

"NO!" I cried out, hitting the steering wheel in frustration. How could we have been so _stupid?_ A Vampire must have attacked Simon in the woods! He must be controlling him, with the venom from their teeth. But how? I gasped by a sudden realization. What if the Vampire who had bitten Simon, was controlling and subjecting actions, thoughts and feelings into Simon's head? The Vampires are trying to turn all of the Supernaturals in Vampires, to help them kill with the rest of the clan… or use them for something bigger. I had to get home to warn Tori, before more Vampires come for the rest of us. When I pulled into our driveway, my heart stopped. The front door was hanging off its hinges. I could be to late. I hopped out of the car, as if I was in slow motion. When I stepped through the door, I saw Derek. I almost cried out in joy, but choked it back when I saw him throw Tori against the wall. A Vampire had gotten Derek too! Kayla shrieked, and ran to her room. It was dead silent as Tori moaned, holding her neck, which was badly bruised. Her left eye was bruised and she had cuts and scratched all over her face and body. I had to make a plan. A few minutes passed and no one moved. Suddenly I was pushed through the door way, I quickly turned around to see Simon standing behind me.

"Where is she you stupid whore?" He screamed at her. Tori rolled over, cursing at him angrily.

"Ever heard of running?" Simon sang in my ear. Great. Super speed is also included when you start turning into a Vampire. He threw me around the corner. And I cried out in pain, as I fell to the floor right in front of Derek. Derek bent down to grab me, and I rolled out of the way. He grabbed my hair, and whispered roughly in my ear,

"You need to come with us. We need you. We have to listen and obey our leader." He pulled my arm back, and twisted it. I shrieked as agony, tears blurring my vision. Fury flowed through my blood, I breathed heavily. Tori and I were obviously going to have to talk _and _fight our way into their heads. There must be some word or words to unlock the mind control. I moved so fast, I surprised myself. I lifted my leg up and kicked him in the face. Simon ran to hold me back, but I kneed him in the crotch. Tori got up shakily and sent a ball of fire towards Derek. He ducked, and held my shoulders so hard I couldn't move.

"Do you know important it is to become one of the clan? We're special. We can kill without anyone knowing who did it." He licked his lips, and I looked in his eyes. They were completely black. I trembled in fear. If he really wanted to, he could skip all the convincing and just bite me.

"Do _you_ know what's happening to you?" I whispered, pushing him off of me. Simon got up and stood in front of Derek.

"Get the hell out of the way Simon." I spat, stepping closer. Tori sprinted up behind me, and slammed into Simon. They both fell and sprawled out on the floor, wrestling and shouting curses nastily at each other.

"NOTHING, is happening to me. It's you. How dare you disrespect our leader! You are lucky he wants you in his clan!" He shouted in my face.

"He wants us to become a part of the clan, so we can use our powers to help kill people Derek_!_" I whispered furiously.

"If you will not make the decision on your own about joining the clan, I will make it for you!" He shouted. He bent my neck to the left so hard I thought he was going to break my neck. I felt I tear slide down my cheek, and I fought effortlessly to stop him. But I already felt his breath on my neck. I was going to become a Vampire. All I could think about was Kayla, who was hiding in her room, terrified.

"_I love you Kayla…._" I whispered, as I felt two sharp teeth press hard against my skin. Suddenly the pressure was gone and there were no hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and Derek was shaking tremendously. I bent down to look at his face. His eyes were back to normal. He was sweating like crazy, and at first I thought he was changing but he looked up at me.

"I'm _so sorry. _I can't believe this happened." So he knew. I guess the Vamps need a way to make their victims _forget_ everything that happened to them when they were becoming 'part of the clan'. Simon however was a different story. When he realized Derek wasn't a part of his team, he shoved Tori into the wall and sprinted outside. I cried out in anger, and ran out the door, but Simon was already blending into the morning horizon. I went back in the house and Tori repaired the door quickly. I thanked her quietly, and shut the door- locking it in the process. I turned back towards them. Tori was rubbing her neck, and Derek looked like he was just sentenced to life without parole. I rubbed my head, trying to think about what the hell just happened. Simon joined the Vampires. Now they have a Vampire Sorcerer. _Fuck._ I walked over to Derek and hugged him. I started to cry, thinking about how screwed up my life was right now. I was 16 and I had my own house with three other people (presuming Derek was going to stay), and an adopted daughter. I suddenly realized Tori was still there. Derek had noticed too and he pulled away.

"Tori I…." He started. Tori started to sob. I couldn't imagine how she could have felt while being thrown against the wall by a person you thought you could trust. Then I thought about what Simon had done to me. Derek went to her and hugged her, an apology that could not be said. I watched as Tori pulled away and thanked him, and then head towards Kayla's room. I heard Kayla start to cry, and Tori trying to soothe her. Eventually, she came back out and gestured to me that Kayla had fallen asleep. I gave her measly thumbs up. I was exhausted. Derek turned to me again.

"I know I should have been more careful, but I thought handing a homeless guy some change wouldn't end up like this." He whispered, holding my hands. I gave him a hug. I knew he felt like this was all of this was his fault.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch if that's okay…?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Of course he could stay.

"Can you help me with something first?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, anything." He quickly answered. I told him to come and help me move the computer into my unfinished room; it could be an office or something. Derek and I finished the job quickly. I saw Tori was lying in bed almost asleep. I walked in to say goodnight and she hopped up giving me a fierce hug. Her black eye was dark purple, and the cut on her lip was visible but she was herself again.

"Chloe… if you hadn't come in time, I don't know if I would still be here right now as a human- or a human Witch." She laughed. I nodded, not knowing what to say. We let go of each other and Tori went back in her bed. I shut the door and heading to the bathroom. I brushed through my hair, and washed my face. I looked relatively clean and normal. Suddenly Derek was behind me, and he grabbed me by my waist. I turned to him and hugged him.

"I hope Simon will be okay." I whispered. He let go of me and headed back down the hall.

"Of course he will. We'll save him Chloe." He called, and disappeared into the living room.


End file.
